


【翻译】让他妈的蝙蝠侠本尊高潮的20种方法 20 Ways to Make the Goddamned Batman Come

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: Chapter 2 of <20 Things to Know About Kryptonians Before F@€king One>
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【翻译】让他妈的蝙蝠侠本尊高潮的20种方法 20 Ways to Make the Goddamned Batman Come

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Things to Know About Kryptonians Before F@€king One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118403) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> *Evilpixie太太的《在操一个氪星人之前你需要了解的20件事》第二章之<让他妈的蝙蝠侠本尊高潮的20种方法>
> 
> *第一篇翻译：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484937 欢迎并建议配合食用!!
> 
> *如有任何错漏地方欢迎指正~

_嘿B。如果你想的话，你尽可以对我大翻白眼，但在那个晚上，我们通览了你的清单进而共度了一段极其美妙的时光之后，我想我也应该写一份自己的。晚餐见，爱你的，C。_

**让他妈的蝙蝠侠本尊高潮的20种方法**

Clark J. Kent的一份清单

1、讲下流话。他对于简单的口头露骨许诺反应最好。要说我个人最喜欢的是什么？在被他操的时候，告诉他那是什么感觉。如果做得足够好的话，他甚至可能也会加入试试。

2、粗暴一点。不要太粗暴……但要粗暴到他能感觉得到。然后，那之后，你可以温柔一点。

3、他并不像他喜欢假装的那样对接吻免疫。

4、有些日子里他需要被控制。那些日子是很美好的。

5、有些日子里他需要彻底地失控。那些日子也是很美好的。

6、让你的头发保持在刚好能够被他揪住的长度。那是值得的。

7、他对超能力接受良好，有些时候甚至喜欢它们。有时候对我来说还是很难记住这一点的，B。在你之前，我从未在卧室里用过任何超能力。我不知道你是否知道这一点。大多数和我发生性关系的人甚至都不知道我是超人。和你一起探索飞行与性爱这些事，那感觉真的一直很美妙。我只是想坦白这一点。

8、他可以也必将会挣脱你施加在他身上的所有束缚。让他做吧。那观看起来会是一件令人惊奇的事。还十分火辣。如果你真的不想让他动的话，你就必须要抱住他，甚至接下来也要一直盯着他。

9、把他面朝下操进床垫里是最好的方式。那会给他足够的摩擦力以至于射精，而你则将能欣赏一番那个屁股的绝美景致了。

10、尽管面对面也有它的优点就是了。

11、不要着急，尤其是到了口交环节的时候。如果你慢慢来的话，他会有个更好的高潮的。同时没错，观察大脑中的电生理活动，来准确地找出如何让他从享受某件事情变成绝对地热爱它，这是一个非常好的办法。

你昨晚高潮了整整四分钟，布鲁斯。有胆就告我啊。

12、如果他突然安静下来，那并不是意味着他不喜欢这样。绝大多数时候，它的意思恰恰相反。

13、确保他的锻炼时间结束后，你能随时待命。他结束的时候总是比走进去时有着更多的精力。准备好做底下的那个吧。

14、他喜欢欣赏他人，但并非喜欢和别人上床。让他看吧。看着他被点燃是一件很火辣的事情。情色作品对此很有帮助，也同时会给他一些灵感。

15、别脱掉超人制服。这或许是个基本动作，但你无法对此产生的结果表达异见。

16、本着同样的精神: 有时候没有什么比毁掉一件蝙蝠装更好的了。

17、他左边的乳头上划着一道伤疤。那是他身上最敏感的伤痕。明智地使用它。

18、在感官操纵方面他是个他妈的大师。可能是从某个山顶上的一个僧侣那学来的。那很激烈，尤其是当他拿出铅制的眼罩时，但没有什么能隐藏当他自己看到你战栗和局促时加速的心跳声。

所以为他而局促吧。别隐藏任何事。

19、他有着一副该死的绝美身材。崇拜歌颂他的每一寸每一尺肌肤。

20、他甚至随着年岁渐长变得更美丽了。而且你从一开始就比我更好看啊，B。你正在赢得这场比赛，而我绝无转圜之力。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 经提醒发现翻重了(((  
> 附上另一位滴全文翻译：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=304544&highlight=20%CC%F5


End file.
